


Heart

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Mark made his heart beat faster.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> a short markson drabble written back in 2016. Hope you enjoy ^^

He wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't sure why either. There was just something with the native English speaker in GOT7 that got his heart racing. 

He remember when he first realized he liked Mark more than a friend. It was a couple of weeks before they were about to debut and because Jackson wanted to be free from worries, when they finally debuted, he confessed. He straight up confessed. And he found out his feelings were returned, which surprised him. 

Because they started dating, they hung out a little more, spending some quality time when they didn't have schedule. Every time Mark would smile at him or laugh at his stupid jokes, his heart would flutter. As much as a second's eye contact would have Jackson weak with a heart pounding harder than ever. Most of all, his heart would beat faster and harder every single time Mark looked him straight in the eyes, telling him how much he loved Jackson. Those moments drove Jackson insane. 

Many of his other friends would say it's not good being anxious around your boy-or girlfriend and Jackson would laugh. His heart didn't race because of anxiety and worry. It was plainly because of the overwhelming happiness and affection he felt. At the same time, Jackson wasn't sure how his heart managed to keep going after all the time around Mark, but he couldn't complain. Both him and his heart loved Mark. And that's all he ever wished for. 


End file.
